The Sammy and Michael Show
by Lucillia
Summary: A tale of two brothers on the road in which Sam is Sam, Dean is Michael, it's 2008, and Lucifer's still in the Pit.
1. The Return of Michael

Dean sighed as he approached the tree. It was there, as large as life just as he remembered it being when he'd last seen it when he was four. He'd gone back to Lawrence to look for the tree because he'd noticed that it hadn't been in the park when he'd passed by during his little trip to 1973, which was rather odd, because a Beech tree that size had to be at least a hundred years old. He would suspect that his trip to the past hadn't actually been a trip to the past, except for the fact that everything seemed to fit, and that the Miracle Beech was apparently called a Miracle Beech for a reason. Sprouting up overnight like the newspapers from 1978 had said it had done was as good a reason to call it a Miracle Tree as any.

The Archangel Michael slammed his head against the tree that had contained his Grace less than ten seconds after Dean touched it. Things had not quite gone to plan, but when dealing with the Winchesters, when did it ever? Dean wasn't supposed to get his Grace back and become him for another year. He'd even arranged for a hunt to drag Dean back to Lawrence where he'd get lost in fond memories of his favorite tree when he passed the park and decide to climb it for old times sake.

That plan just went down the crapper.

The tree had apparently decided to count thirty years from the point at which he'd been conceived, rather than from the point at which he'd been born as Dean. It had handed his grace back the first time Dean touched the tree after he'd reached thirty years of age as planned, but not when he had planned, screwing up everything he'd had planned.

After getting his fill of viewing timelines in which he'd failed, and in which he'd been stuck in time-out with Lucy, he'd come up with the stupid plan to actually become Dean Winchester. Due to the fact that he, the loyal and obedient son, was close enough in temperament to Dean, and had actually been Dean for a lifetime, there had been a great deal of bleed-over, and he found that he was now a Michael who thought and reacted to hypothetical situations the way Dean Winchester would have, complete with the whole "Protect Sammy at all costs" thing. Not good.

It was bad enough that he'd been forced to become Dean because the bastard wouldn't say yes, leading to a number of catastrophes from worlds where Lucifer had won to worlds where he'd somehow gotten dumped into the pit alongside Lucifer where he was unable to see what was going on and received no news of the outside world. But, after spending twenty-five years with Sam Winchester, he found that he adored the little mud monkey like he had Raphael and Gabriel and even Lucifer before he rebelled, and couldn't stand the thought of Lucifer riding around in his skin. Couple that with his new Protect Sammy! instincts, and the entire plan was shot to hell.

The whole plan of letting Lucifer free himself from the Pit so he could destroy him had sorta started when he'd gotten wind of Lucifer's plan to get himself free back in 1972 when someone had spotted Azazel talking to Lucy in a convent after he'd slaughtered a bunch of nuns. It was then that he, Raph - who was probably going to hit him the first time he called him the Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel - and the upper levels of management just below him came up with the plan to actually free Lucifer from the Pit and let the Apocalypse happen so Lucifer would finally be destroyed as he should have been in the first place.

Michael sighed as he headed back to the Impala wondering what he was going to do now that everything had gone to hell in a handbasket and wanting to fly rather than drive through several states. Sam would be suspicious if he returned without the car that his human father John Winchester had given him however. That, and humans didn't like being transported by angels for some strange reason, which meant there needed to be something to transport Sam in, and a car that the Winchesters owned free and clear was as good as any. That, and some lingering part of Dean was screaming that leaving the Impala behind was blasphemy.

The journey back to Sam was as long and tedious as he had anticipated. Half-way through, he'd stopped at a record store to pick up some new music after he grew tired of listening to the tapes he'd heard half a million times before as Dean. He'd been forced to purchase a CD player and some sort of adapter for older car radios as just about nobody sold cassette tapes anymore. As he drove, he spent several hours listening to some crap hymns and some particularly uninspired Gospel music before he popped in something that was supposed to aid meditation, as meditating was as good away as any to pass the time as any. The contents of that CD turned out to be some jackass banging on a gong at random intervals for over an hour.

By the time he'd reached the motel where he'd left Sammy, he was regretting buying that CD, regretting the part of his personality that detested waste and insisted he use any item he acquired, and twitching as he anticipated the next gong strike. There had been a reason he'd been all for the apocalypse, and this was it. Humans tended to twist Father's divine creation into something nerve-wracking and completely annoying. What the humans had turned music into was a prime example.

As he pulled into his parking space, there was a particularly loud bonggg. An instant later, waste be damned, he smote his new CD player.

"Dean, are you okay?" a rather concerned looking Sam who had probably spent the last couple of days wondering what the hell had happened to him asked, jumping up from his bed and racing towards his brother.

"Why do you smell like burnt plastic?" Sam asked when he was less than a foot away.

"No, I'm not okay. I don't want to talk about it right now. And, because I just killed my new CD player." Michael replied as he smelled the fresh demon blood running through Sammy's system, and felt a wave of concern for his newest little brother wash over him.

"Do you want some pie?" Sammy asked.

"What, are you crazy? Of course I want some pie!" Michael replied as he felt a sudden craving for a nice slice of pie, apple, cherry, peach, banana cream, or pecan, it didn't matter. "Where is it?"


	2. Pie, Amongst Other Things

Michael frowned when he got back to the table after he'd gone to the bathroom to wash up. It seemed that Sam was suspicious of him for some reason. Not only was the silver set in his spot, but there was holy water in his glass. Fortunately, there was also a rather nice slice of cherry pie with whipped cream on top sitting on the table in front of his seat. He grabbed his fork, moved it towards his pie, and hesitated.

"Sammy, if you've put salt anywhere near my pie I'll kill you." he said. It wasn't like he couldn't bring his brother back afterwards. Which reminded him, if he ever found that trickster who'd traumatized Sam last year, he'd give it a taste of its own medicine. Wait, wasn't that trickster Gabriel? At least he had been in the million and one timelines he had watched.

"Relax Dean there's no salt in your pie." Sam said.

"So, what's with the silver and the holy water?" he asked as he tapped his glass with the fork that he'd been about to sink into his pie before he'd been given the sneaking suspicion that Sam had decided to use his pie for the salt test.

"What's with the bits of melted plastic shrapnel in the car?" Sam replied.

"Like I said earlier, I killed the CD player." Michael said as he finally dug into his pie.

He shoveled the forkful of pie into his mouth. Yes, despite the fact that they'd wrecked the planet, practically destroyed music, and made a general nuisance of themselves, there were a few things that the humans had gotten right in the hundred thousand years or so since they'd gone from animals to intelligent beings. This was one of them.

He didn't really need eat, but at the at the sight of or even mere mention of certain foods, he found himself craving them. He could ignore the cravings if he wanted to, he'd ignored them when he'd stopped to get gas on the way back to Sam and seen a favorite junk food of his at the mini-mart that was attached to the gas station, but it would likely disturb Sam if he didn't eat, especially if he didn't eat for days or weeks on end. He would eventually have to tell Sam what he was since he would be spending alot of time with him, making sure he was safe and, well, dammit, he wasn't going to be playing hooky, he was just going to see how things were going on the ground. It's not like they needed him micromanaging things up there, they screwed up fine on their own without him so far, and everything had pretty much gone as the million or so other timelines had gone right up until he'd gotten his Grace back a year early. Which of course begged the question of why nobody noticed that there was something different about his soul when he was in Hell, and how he could have broken the First Seal considering the fact that he wasn't human.

When it came to the topic of said seals, the next time they got involved with one of the seals according to most timelines was Halloween when they ran into that dick demon who had taken its name from some pagan harvest holiday or something that was ironically enough a forerunner of Halloween. Castiel and Uriel almost always got involved in the incident. Which reminded him, he had to deal with Uriel. First of all, the dick had decided to join Lucifer, which automatically put him in his bad books. Killing angels in his garrison who wouldn't join him in freeing Lucifer was not cool either, which meant that his punishment would have to be extra special. While he'd initially planned to release Lucifer for his own purposes, he hadn't wanted his dick brother to rule heaven in Father's place like Uriel had.

The only problem with punishing Uriel right now besides the fact that he hadn't yet started to be a team-killing fucktard was that he didn't want anyone to know that he was already on Earth, and that he might be having second thoughts about going through with the whole plan. He'd had visions of the plan going wrong enough times to be wary of it. He'd had enough visions of the plan going wrong that he was beginning to wonder if the stopping of the Apocalypse had been Father's will. How else could a human have retaken his body from an Archangel, and how else would a couple of humans be able to dump Lucifer back into the pit?

"What did that pie do to you?" Sam asked him, snapping him out of his musings on dealing with Uriel and whether or not he should salvage the plan.

He looked down. His partially eaten slice of pie was smashed and smeared around the plate.

"Nothing." he said before he went back to eating his slice of pie, or rather what was left of his slice of pie after he'd murdered it while he was zoned out.

"So, do you want to talk about what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Not really." he replied as he finished his pie. He was still trying to sort things out in his head, and he'd never really been one to talk about his problems.

He eventually finished his pie, and Sam his salad, they paid the waitress, and then they left.

"Christo." Sam said in the parking lot when they were about to get into the car that he needed to clean especially since there were bits of melted plastic fused to the seats.

"Actually, it's Christus." he said as he hopped into the driver's seat purely out of a Dean driven habit. "Christo means 'To Christ'. I honestly don't know how you manage to get away with that one."

It was at that point that Sam started in on a rather pointless exorcism that had no effect on him.

"What was that for?" he asked when Sam was finished as he put the key in the ignition.

"You didn't drink the holy water." Sam replied.

"I wasn't thirsty." he said as he pulled out of the parking spot and they made their tedious journey back to the motel.

"What are you?" Sam asked as they stopped at a red light. "You look like Dean, you act like Dean to a degree, but there's something seriously off about you, something that makes me jumpy. However, you walked over a salt line without any problem, touched silver without any problem, didn't really flinch when I said Christo, and the exorcism didn't affect you."

"I was born Dean Michael Winchester to John and Mary Winchester of Lawrence, Kansas on the twenty-fourth of January 1979." he said as he put his foot to the gas when the light turned green. "That's all you need to know right now."

Based on the look Sam was giving him, his little brother wasn't going to leave it at that. He didn't feel like sharing right now however, since odds were that it would get back to Ruby who he would have to deal with soon. If it got back to Ruby before she took her final dirt nap, it would get around Hell, and he wouldn't get a minute's peace, especially if someone in Heaven found out. As well as having demons gunning for him, he'd have angels in at all hours either misguidedly trying to protect him from demons or asking for orders.

He didn't think he could deal with that right now, especially now that he was trying to figure out where he went from here himself.


	3. A Question of Existence

Sam rolled over trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in, though he had a sneaking suspicion that the aches he was feeling was due more to withdrawal than anything, seeing as he hadn't been able to find a good time to get away and see Ruby, especially with Dean acting so strangely. Every test he had done said that this was his brother, yet a part of him that was really uneasy around him kept screaming that that was not his brother. There was just something off about him that made him wonder if the angels had pulled the right soul from Hell.

Dean, whom he'd yet to catch sleeping over the last three days since he'd returned from his trip to Lawrence, was sitting at the table reading and munching on carrot sticks. For some strange reason, Dean would dip the carrot stick he was eating in Ranch every time he turned a page. Not before, and not after.

"Since when do you eat carrot sticks?" Sam asked, after silently watching Dean's bizarre behavior for nearly an hour.

"Ma- Our mother used to make them for me." Dean replied, before taking a bite of one of the aforementioned carrot sticks.

That was another odd thing. Dean had started referring to their parents by their first names as if they were a couple of strangers rather than the woman who'd given birth to them and the man who'd sort of raised them when he was around. He'd called Bobby, but the man had been dealing with a crisis another Hunter had got himself caught up in, and it would be a while before Bobby could get out to where they were at in order to examine his brother and see what might be wrong with him, or help him find his brother if that thing that looks like him, talks a bit like him, but doesn't act like him turned out to be something else entirely.

"Screw it, I'm bored, I think I'll go and scare the crap out of Gabriel." Dean, or the thing that looked like Dean, muttered as he snapped his book shut. "Besides, I owe him for traumatizing Sammy."

Dean then got up from the table, his carrot sticks and Ranch dressing mysteriously vanishing in the process, and went outside. The instant the door closed, there was a strange swooshing sound. Curious as to what it could've been, Sam got up and made his way to the door. Peering outside, he noticed that there wasn't anything that could've made the sound nearby. That, and there was absolutely no sign of Dean who should've been making his way to his parked Impala in order to get to wherever the hell this Gabriel person who'd supposedly traumatized him was.

The funny thing was, he had absolutely no memory of being traumatized by anyone named Gabriel.

"Is he gone?" a familiar voice whispered in the darkness.

"Yes Ruby, he's gone." he replied.

"I don't know how to put this Sam, but your brother scares the hell out of me." Ruby said.

"He scares me too." he replied as he moved aside so Ruby could enter the room.

The instant she stepped over the deliberately broken salt line, there was another fwooshing sound, and a moment later, Dean came walking around a corner.

"I figured you'd be coming back here you demon whore." Dean snarled as he caught sight of Ruby. "Before I kill you, I'm going to make you regret what you did to Sammy."

As Ruby's eyes widened in fear, Sam launched himself at the thing that was wearing his brother's skin. The distraction he caused was just enough to allow Ruby to escape out the door.

"What the hell did you do that for Sammy? She's a demon, and you should know better than to trust demons by now." the Dean creature said as he pulled him off him with as much effort as a normal man would expend to pull off a particularly determined toddler.

"And, what are you?" he asked.

"I'm your brother, and that's all you need to know by now." the creature that was wearing his brother's face said.

"Dean wouldn't have..." he started.

"I wouldn't have what? I wouldn't have stopped that demon bitch from putting her blood inside of you in order to get you hooked to the point that you'll do things you regret in order to get your next fix?" the Dean thing said angrily, gesturing at the departed demon. "You know I'll always protect you Sammy."

He put a hand up, silencing the creature. That was the absolute last thing he wanted to hear from the thing that had stolen his brother from him at some point during his trip to Lawrence.

The best he could hope for was that his brother was stashed away in a basement somewhere in Kansas waiting for him to come and rescue him, but he knew that likely wasn't the case. This impostor who'd tried to replace his brother couldn't afford to have the original running about.

It wasn't fair, he got Dean back from Hell, and some creature just went and took him from him when things were starting to get back to normal.

"Let me get one thing straight," he said. "If you've hurt Dean..."

The creature standing before him made a frustrated sound that was so _Dean_, that he was almost convinced that it was Dean that was standing there for a moment. It then shut the door, cutting off his only escape route which he should've taken which he had the chance and pulled a long silver knife that was practically a sword out of nowhere. Instead of attacking him with it however, it then used it to slice its hand open.

After the creature had sliced its hand open, moved around the room at an inhuman speed, drawing symbols on the walls in the blood that flowed sluggishly from the cut it had made. By the time the last symbol was in place, the wound had been completely healed.

"Sammy, I don't know how to tell you this without resorting to some Obi-Wan Kenobi bullshit about points of view, but there never was a "Dean"." the creature that had trapped him in the room with it said.

"Bullshit." he snarled at the creature who was trying to convince him that his brother's existence was a lie.

"Thirty years ago, I was a dick with wings who had watched a number of things go wrong in several timelines and decided to come up with the not so brilliant plan of getting my stubborn vessel to say "yes" by becoming the vessel myself. Around the time that "Dean" was supposed to be conceived, John Winchester suffered a bit of an accident that caused temporary sterility, meeting certain conditions that allowed me to be conceived in Dean's place after I removed my Grace and "fell". I wasn't supposed to get my Grace back until next year when the Apocalypse would be in full swing and you and Dean were refusing to play your parts, but something went wrong, very wrong." the creature said, looking almost sad to be telling him this.

"What are you?" he asked the creature that was saying that it had taken his brother's place before he was even conceived.

"You can call me Michael if it makes you more comfortable, but in this universe, I'm Dean, and Dean's me, and thanks to my time as Dean, you're still my brother Sammy, even though I hadn't wanted you to be. You kinda grew on me I guess..." the creature who hadn't yet told him what it was replied.

Sam stared at the thing that was saying that it both was and wasn't his brother. He couldn't wait for Bobby to get here. Bobby would know how to find a way to get Dean back. He had to.


	4. The Creature and the Trickster

Sam warily watched as the Dean thing sat at the room's small table reading a book which had appeared out of nowhere less than an hour earlier. It had been three days since the incident with Ruby, and Bobby was due at any moment. He knew that he wouldn't be able to contain the thing that wore his brother's skin and claimed to be his brother if it didn't want him to, and nor would Bobby. That had been clearly illustrated the night before when the creature who had called himself Michael had vanished for some time and returned looking a bit worse for wear with a look of almost grim satisfaction on his face. In fact, it was more him who was trapped here, as he'd rather quickly learned when he'd tried to duck out the instant the thing that wore Dean's face was gone.

The withdrawl from the lack of blood from Ruby was becoming completely unbearable. He'd tried letting Ruby who'd turned up soon after the creature that had claimed it was an angel had left into the room the night before, but he'd soon learned that just as he could not leave nor could she enter. When he tried to discuss the reason behind why he was stuck inside the room and she outside, he was promptly interrupted by a high pitched shrieking noise which caused him to stop speaking and covering his ears. All other subsequent attempts at communication were soon shut down in an identical manner.

Ruby eventually left before the creature could return and kill her as it had attempted to do days before. She left just in time apparently, because the creature showed up less than two minutes after she departed. The creature which had pretty much given up all pretense of being human after telling him that it was Dean and that it had been Dean all along.

"Dean" was currently snacking on a slice of pie which he had summoned from nowhere like that Trickster had done with candybars as he read, the first food he'd seen it eat since the carrot sticks. He was beginning to think that the creature was a Trickster, but he honestly couldn't see what the game was seeing as nobody was dying in a humorously ironic manner. If it was hoping to get him to believe it was Dean so it could produce his brother who'd been held captive for who knew how long and laugh in his face, it was going about it in the wrong manner.

A knock at the door pulled Sam out of his dark musings on the nature of the thing that wore Dean's face. Crossing the room to answer the door, he found Bobby on the other side. Or, someone who looked and sounded like Bobby at the very least.

"Hi Bobby." the creature said, giving a vague wave and providing further proof that this wasn't Dean.

"What did you idjits get into this time?" Bobby asked as he entered the room, carefully stepping over the salt line in order to not disturb it as he did so.

"I'm sure Sam told you when he called you from the bathroom earlier, though his assessment of myself and the situation was somewhat inaccurate and highly colored by emotion." the creature said as he closed his book which looked to have been written in Latin before Sam could open his mouth.

"So, what are you?" Bobby asked, eying him shrewdly, attempting to gather information in order to form a plan of action.

"Would you believe Dean Winchester?" the creature asked.

Bobby's expression seemed to be answer enough.

"Believe it or not, for the last thirty years and change since my conception I was Dean Winchester." the creature said, looking Bobby square in the eye. "Before that however, I was something else entirely."

"And, what was that?" Bobby asked despite the fact that he'd gotten the answer from Sam.

"Remember Castiel?" the creature asked. "I used to outrank him. Still do in fact."

"So, you're a..." Bobby said, pointing heavenward.

"Yes." the creature replied.

"Why should I believe you?" Bobby asked.

It was at that point that a familiar face appeared.

"Knock. Knock." the Trickster who'd preyed on a college campus and later haunted a mystery spot, repeatedly killing Dean said.

"Not now Gabriel." the creature said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I knew it, you're a goddamn Trickster!" Sam snarled.

"No I'm not!" the creature snarled.

"It's a bit bare in here, why don't we take this conversation somewhere else?" the Trickster said before snapping his fingers and transporting the four occupants of the motel room to a jungle somewhere.

"Gabriel, you're so not helping the situation." the creature said.

"Trickster, remember?" the Trickster replied.

"Runaway archangel who's gonna get his ass whooped again more like." the creature replied.

"You tell your pet Sammy what you did to his demon girlfriend yet?" the Trickster asked, smirking over the fact that he'd apparently scored a hit based on the not-Dean creature's reaction.

"What did he do to Ruby?" Sam asked.

"Thanks alot Gabriel, I'd been planning on breaking it to him gently." the creature snarled.

"I live to serve." the Trickster replied, snapping a candy bar into existence.

"What did you do to Ruby?"

"She's gone Sammy." the creature replied sounding sorrier over the fact that Sam had to find out than he was over Ruby's death.

"You killed her!" he yelled, stunned and disbelieving.

"John told me to protect you, and I spent a lifetime doing just that." the creature replied. "I wasn't about to let some demon drag you into addiction so she could deliver you to Lilith and use you to free Lucy from the pit."

"Well, look who's all grown up and feeling rebellious." the Trickster said, looking rather amused though there was a dark look in his eyes which belied his amusement. "I wouldn't have thought it of you of all people. The eternally obedient son."

"Things change." the creature said with a shrug and a look that was more challenging than nonchalant.

"The question is how much?" the Trickster said equally challengingly.

"Like I'm gonna discuss this with a runaway who couldn't hack Sunday dinner." the creature said coldly.


	5. Conflict

Michael almost immediately regretted what he'd snapped at Gabriel, but he knew he could not back down. Give Gabriel an inch and he'd take a mile and run with it. He was already on Gabriel's shit list for that pounding he'd given him for that whole Mystery Spot incident anyways, but Gabriel had deserved it for the shit he'd put Sammy through. From the looks of things, Gabriel was about one step away from re-enacting Sunday Dinner, and to top it off his Sammy was heartbroken over the death of that thing he'd been manipulated into falling in love with and looking to get revenge on the one responsible. He wasn't going to be getting any help from Bobby in this however, as the man was looking at him more like something he was hunting rather than looking at him like he was family as he used to.

Killing Ruby had been a barely conscious act. He'd seen her sneaking away from the room he'd been sharing with Sammy who had been taking the pain of his withdrawl from the Demon blood he'd been fed out on him and acted. Sure, it had taken far longer than was strictly necessary, but nobody messed with his family, not even family. Sam might never forgive him for what he'd done, but it needed to be done.

Taking in the expressions of his current companions, he prepared to be jumped on by up to three different directions. Gabriel would be getting his own back for his comments. Sam had completely failed to wrap his head around the fact that there was no Dean because he was Dean, but he was Michael first, and he'd just killed someone Sam cared about even though the woman hadn't returned little Sammy's feelings and had been using him for nefarious ends. To Bobby, he had seemingly gone from being one of his boys to being something to hunt.

It was his own fault really. Just about every time he was in a situation where he needed to say something to bring peace and comfort to others, he almost always said the wrong thing. Add in the fact that things had almost always been either black or white with him with no room for grey, and the fact that once he'd chosen a course of action he refused to back down, and it was a near perfect recipe for constant conflict. He even constantly ruffled Raph's feathers, and Raphael the Healer was the one he was closest to and got along with best since he'd cast Lucy into the pit.

The fact that when they weren't fighting between themselves he and Raph would often gang up on Gabe who'd always been a bit of a merry prankster as well as a messenger had likely been one of the main reasons behind why he'd run. The reason they had done so had been because amongst them Gabe had been the closest to Lucy in temperament, and constantly reminded them of the one who wasn't there who should've been, the one who'd disobeyed.

Technically, he was disobeying now, but he wasn't entirely sure it was disobedience. For one, they were acting on his plan when there had been a small enough possibility that this wasn't it, and that the plan Lucy had relayed in 1972 would've been thwarted. For two, there had been all of those timelines where Dean, the human Dean who would've been if he hadn't pulled the boneheaded maneuver he'd pulled thirty years ago, had said no and had managed to succeed in saving the world despite the fact that he had all of heaven and hell bearing down on him. Add those together, and there was the possibility that his plan to thwart the Apocalypse and keep Sammy from being Lucifer's host was exactly what Father had wanted him to do.

"Couldn't hack Sunday dinner? Couldn't hack Sunday dinner?" Gabriel said, pulling him out of the musing he'd fallen into as he waited for either Gabriel, his human brother Sam, or Bobby who'd been something of a surrogate father to him for several years to make their move.

"At least I didn't go ripping out my Grace and preventing someone's existence before they could tell me what I could go and do with myself." Gabriel said with an expression of disgust. "Loki gave me my spot fair and square."

He turned and rounded on Gabriel who was apparently going to be the source of the coming attack. As he did so, he braced himself for what was coming. Based on the speed with which this had escalated, it looked like there was going to be a bit of wing pulling involved.

"That's how you always worked though." Gabriel continued, bracing himself fr the coming fight. "Constantly storming about taking "Decisive action" and damn the consequences."

"Things had to be done or..." he started.

"Or what? Just because things wouldn't work out for_ you_, wouldn't have gone the way you wanted them to, didn't mean things wouldn't work out eventually." Gabriel cut across.

"Yeah, and I didn't see you doing something to help!" he snapped.

"Me not help?" Gabriel replied angrily. "Me not help? What in Father's name did you think I was doing at that stupid Mystery Spot? Torturing your pet for fun? He's far too dependant on you, and everything was heading for disaster just like it did back then. Figured I'd show him what he'd become before he permanently hurt someone. Not as if it did any good though."

"Sammy's not a pet!" he yelled, still pissed over what happened as he lunged at his brother knowing that the other archangel had deliberately jabbed at a sore spot in order to get him to attack.

That was how it was with him and his brothers. They couldn't go a day without fighting, but if you hurt one of them on his watch, you could expect to be put down with extreme prejudice, even if you were one of them.


End file.
